A Very Gravitation Christmas
by AlexAzusa
Summary: Just a cute little Christmas fic for the holidays...


**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki, but since I love Yuki and Shuichi **SO** much I decided I'd borrow for them for my fic. You don't don't mind do you Murakami-sama?

**A Very Gravitation Christmas**

The Yuki residence was very peaceful on the 24th of December. Yuki Eiri sat at his desk typing away, enjoying the silence, with Shindou Shuichi no where to be found. Eiri sighed and paused for a moment to admire his work. Then…

"Oi Yuki! Yuki! Yuki? Yuki? Yuki? Yuki?! Where are you Yuki?!" Shuichi ran throughout the house screaming.

"Shut up you annoying brat, I don't want to hear your obsessive whining," Shuichi poked his head into the room where Eiri was sitting. Eiri continued typing, sending a death glare to the computer screen instead of Shuichi.

"But Yuki, you have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Eiri.

"Ready for our Christmas party, silly!" Shuichi laughed at Eiri's forgetfulness.

"Hiro and Ayaka-san and Sakuma-san and Tatsuha and Seguchi-san and Mika-san and Sakano-san and everybody is going to be here soon," said Shuichi, not even the slightest bit out of breath. Eiri raised an eyebrow. He stopped typing, and took off his glasses to look at Shuichi.

"What do you mean they'll be here soon?

"Exactly what I said. We're having a Christmas party and everyone, our guests, will be here soon. So, we need to get ready."

_Moron_, thought Eiri, _why couldn't have just said that in the first place?_ Eiri sighed. "Fine, just let me finish up this last page."

"Okay!" Shuichi smiled, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Hmmm," Shuichi trotted off happily to get ready. "Baka," Eiri snickered, "all he had to do was say '_Yuki, it's time to get ready for the Christmas party,_' but no. Instead he'd rather put me through all that confusion," he laughed. "But, I guess that's just the way he is. Annoying brat.

"Alright, that just about does it, time to get ready for the Christmas party." Just as Eiri was about to stand up he realized something. "Wait a second… Christmas party, what Christmas party? SHUICHI!" Shuichi bounded into the room, half naked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Shuichi looked puzzled.

"What Christmas party?!"

"Our Christmas party."

"I never agreed to any party!"

"Sure you did. Remember two weeks ago…" Shuichi trailed off as Eiri listened intently or rather he watched…

--Flashback--

The door to Eiri's bedroom suddenly opens and Shuichi is seen crawling on the floor to the side of the bed where Eiri is still a sleep.

"Hey Yuki, you awake?" Eiri grunts in reply. "I was wondering if we could celebrate Christmas a little different this year and uh, have a Christmas party," he mumbled the last part. Shuichi watched Eiri intently for his reaction, when there was none he decided to continue. "I'll do everything for the party too! I won't even have bother you once. I'll make the food and set-up everything. Well, what do you think Yuki? Oi Yuki? Yuki? Yuki!"

"You can do anything want as long as you shut up and let me sleep."

"Okay! Thank you, Yuki!"

--End Flashback--

"See?" Shuichi pointed to the giant thought bubble looming over his head, depicting the flashback.

"Crap. Well," Eiri shut his laptop, "I guess I should get ready."

10 minutes later

"Wow," Eiri stood in the doorway of the living room marveling at the decorations.

"Do you like it?" asked Shuichi coming up from behind him.

"Yes, I think you did a very good job."

"Thank you," Shuichi smiled at Eiri as he stood there in awe of his handywork for a minute longer. "Ah, Yuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know we're standing under misltoe right?" he blushed. His words brought Eiri out a daze. He smriked.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, that's too bad," said Eiri. He pushed Shuichi into the wall and walked into the living room. "Not on your life."

"Right." Shuichi smiled. "Just thought I should warn you…"

"Sure you did," said Eiri as Shuichi picked himself off the floor.

"I did!"

"Uh-huh," Eiri smiled.

"I did!"

Eiri and Shuichi argued into the night… or at least until the first of the guests arrived.

The End? Or TBC…

Author's Note: Konnichi wa minna-san! Thanks for reading my fic! Arigatou domo. Arigatou domo. Bows repeatedly I had planned to just write a Chrismas fic, but if you guys want me to I can continue the story… as long as I get enough reviews, of course. So tell all your wonder friends about my fanfic and get them to review! Thanks again and Merry Christmas!


End file.
